


Parking

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [63]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Parking

Pulling up directly outside of Del Floria’s, Solo and Kuryakin got out of the car and strode inside. Deep within the U.N.C.L.E.’s New York headquarters, two Section 3 agents watched the pair on the security monitor.

“Mr Waverly insists that all agents must park in the garage,” said the first. “Yet those two just pull up outside. And isn’t it weird how there’s always a space for them?”

“They’re the golden team,” replied the second, with envy and derision. “I’m tempted to not tell them it is being stolen.

“What?!”

They watched, in stunned silence, as the car drove away.


End file.
